Boston
thumbBoston is the capital and the largest city of the U.S. state of Massachusetts. The city is also the largest city in all of the New England region. One of the oldest cities in the United States, Boston was founded on the Shawmut Peninsula in 1630 by Puritan colonists from England. It was the scene of several key events of the American Revolution and the protests leading up to it, such as the Boston Massacre, the Boston Tea Party, the Battle of Bunker Hill and the Siege of Boston. Upon American independence from Great Britain, the city continued to be an important port and manufacturing hub, as well as a center for education and culture. Boston in "A Beak for Trends" Boston was the first home of Ptolemy III, the scarlet macaw. After his first owner Gladys Hatcher died, he left Boston and never saw it again. Still, he remained wistful for Boston,Alien Pregnant by Elvis, pg. 135, mmp. and was even happy to see the Boston Red Sox were in fifth on the day he died.Ibid., pg. 139. Boston in "Bedfellows" O and W were married in a civil ceremony in the State House in Boston. While the press was lined up outside for photo-ops, the actual ceremony was private.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 69-71, HC. Boston in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump Inept spellcasters who sought to transport to Boston, Massachusetts, sometimes found themselves in Boston, Oregon instead.The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, p. 30. Boston in A Different Flesh Boston was the capital of the Plymouth Commonwealth. It was here that Richard Trevithick and his brother built the first Iron Elephant in 1782. Boston in The Guns of the South During the opening weeks in the war between the United States and the United Kingdom, the Royal Navy bombarded Boston Harbor, setting off huge fires there and destroying most of the city. Boston in The House of Daniel Boston was home to a professional baseball team known as the Boston Golden Cods. Boston in The Hot War The Soviet Union destroyed Boston, along with Washington and New York, with atomic bombs in May 1952.Fallout, pg. 389. The blast also destroyed the famous [[USS Constitution (The Hot War)|USS Constitution]], which was docked in the harbor and was burnt to the waterline by the blast. U.S. Army Corps of Engineers had begun rebuilding the bridges across the Charles River in September, 1952.Armistice, pg. 330-331, ebook. Boston in Southern Victory Boston was a stronghold of the Democratic Party, and home of party leaders, including Joseph P. Kennedy. Boston traditionally depended on the fishing industry. In 1881, the British shelled the city during the course of the Second Mexican War. In 1944, Confederate President Jake Featherston idly threatened to destroy Boston with a superbomb along with a few other cities. As the C.S. had already used their only bomb in Philadelphia, Featherston knew that he could never carry the threat out. However, the city was subjected to aerial bombardment. The Enos family made their home in Boston. Boston in Supervolcano As a result of rationing power due to Hydro-Quebec's power shortage following the eruption of the Yellowstone Supervolcano, the power in both Boston and Philadelphia received from 5-8 a.m. and 6-9 p.m.Things Fall Apart, pg. 297. Boston in ''The Two Georges'' Boston was the capital and largest city of the American Province of Massachusetts. The city was also on the Union Lifeline's route, along with New York City, Philadelphia, and Victoria. Boston was home to many Irish immigrants as well as many leading Sons of Liberty and Independence Party figures, including ''Common Sense'' publisher John Kennedy. In the 19th century, settlers from Boston founded a city in Oregon, naming it West Boston in tribute to their old hometown. Boston in Worldwar HMS Sea Nymph delivered a supply of plutonium, captured from the Race, to Boston in 1942. The plutonium was eventually delivered to Denver, and used to construct The Fat Lady. References }} Category:US Cities Category:US State Capitals Category:A Beak for Trends Category:Bedfellows Category:Confederated Provinces Cities Category:Federated Commonwealth Cities Category:The Guns of the South Category:The Hot War Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in The Hot War Category:The House of Daniel Category:North American Union Cities Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar Category:Supervolcano